pyar! ek saja
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: Strict Warning: kavi based ...who dont like kavi stay away from this story... or if anybody don't like my writing skills then no need to open this story...but please no bashing this time...again i remind you "kavi based"... with little bit other couples including almost whole cid team
1. Chapter 1

**A new story is here from my side….. kavi based**

… **..**

 **Characters are:**

 **Abhijit , ishita and vineet as bro sis -** **acp sir as father, and their mother dead**

 **Daya and purvi as bro sis-** **alok and sunita as their father, mother**

 **Dushyant and kavin as brothers-** **salunkhe sir as father and saolni as mother….. dushyant is elder here….**

 **Abharika, dareya , sajal married here**

 **Dushyant loves ishita but she not… nihkil and divya in a relationship…. Nikhil best friend of purvi**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 _ **First scene of daya house:**_

 _ **Morning time**_

 **Sunita:** breakfast ready hai a jao sab

 _Daya, shreya, alok came to dining table and settled themselves on chairs_

 **Alok:** purvi kaha hai….?

 **Sunita:** osse koi important kam tha isliye bahar gai hai

 **Alok: (in questioning tone)** kya kam tha?

 **Sunita:** itna toh nahi bta ke gai… keh rahi thi ki jana zarori hai koi urgent kam hai

 **Alok: (in anger)** cid walo ka hai urgent toh hoga he…..

 **Sunita: (trying to change topic)** app breakfast kijiyea

 **Alok:** mera bhokha marne ka koi irada bhi nahi hai….. nashta toh mai karonga he

 **Shreya:** papa app kaisi battein kr rahe hai

 **Alok: (In anger)** tum toh bolo he mat

 **Daya:** **(in some irritation)** papa app shreya par kyu chilla rahe hai

 **Alok: (in same tone)** wah nawbjade abb apko mera bolna bhi chilna lagne laga hai….

 **Daya:** **(also in same tone)** papa agar app aise zor se bolenge toh ose chilna he kehte hai…..

 **Shreya:** daya please app chup ho jayiea

 **Daya:** nahi shreya

 **Shreya:** please daya

 **Sunita:** daya bs bhi kr abb…

 **Alok:** tumhare kehne se kuch nahi hone wala biwi ka asar hai sab

 **Daya: (in anger)** papa app phir

 _Shreya hold daya hand and sunita also gave him signal through her eyes and asked him to keep quite_

 **Alok:** ha bol abb chup kyu ho gya

 **Daya: (in normal tone)** papa app please har roj ek bat he lai kr mat betha kro

 **Alok:** meri bat man lo nahi karoga har roj ek he bat

 **Daya:** papa app hamri life mai zarort se jayda he interfere krte hai

 **Alok:** bs yehi reh gya hai hamri life mai abb hum apne bacho ko kuch bol bhi nahi sakte

 **Sunita:** app aise kyu bol rahe hai….. daya ke kehne ka yeh matlab nahi tha..

 **Alok:** mai sab matlab samjta ho… ki yeh kya keh raha hai…maa baap kya chahte hai…. Yehi na ki woh apne bacho ki life ache se set kr sake magar hamri kismet itni achi kaha

 **Sunita:** kaisi battein kr rahe hai app….. daya ne hamra kitna name roshn kiya hai… bacha bacha janta hai cid se senior inspector daya ko aur mujhe garv hai mere bête par **(patting daya back)**

 **Alok:** jitni mehnat isne cid mai ki hai agar utni business mai ki hoti toh ajj hum india mai nahi world mai no one ki position par hote

 **Daya:** papa jo ho nahi paya oske bare mai bat karne ka kya fyada aur maine apse kitni bar bola hai ki mera business mai koi interest nahi hai… aur na he kabi hoga…..

 **Alok:** isi bat ka toh afsos hai… **(resting his hand on table)** wase mehrbani karke mujhe itna toh bta doh ki kya mujhe apni beti ki life mai koi decision laine ka hak hai ja nahi….. ja phir khud ki tarah oske liye bhi koi cid wala dhond liya hai tune

 **Daya:** aisi koi bat nahi hai papa

 **Alok: (in warning tone)** aur sochna bhi mat…..

 **Sunita: (trying to lighten the situation)** thik hai purvi ki shadi app apni pasnd ke ladke se karwa dena magar app daya se ladai karna band kijiyea.. aur breakfast kijiyea….

 **Alok:** ha woh toh mai karwonga he bahu toh pasnd ki nahi lai kr a paya magar damad toh dhond he sakta ho….. **(in dreamy tone)** purvi ki shadi mai kisi businessman se karwonga….. aur phir purvi bhi oske business mai oski help karegi… yeh cid toh phir osse chodni he hogi…..

 **Daya:** papa app hamesha purvi cid chod doh….daya tum bhi chod doh…. Aisa kyu chahte hai… waqt ke sath bhut kuch badal jata hai….. aur abb toh woh bat bhut purani ho chuki hai….

 **Alok:** purni hoi hai magar mere jakham ajj bhi taja hai jo kabi sukenge nahi…. Samje tum

 **Daya:** papa samjne ki koshish kijiyea

 **Sunita:** daya abb tu bs bhi kr…chup ho ja **(daya obeys her)**

 **Alok:** samjne ki zarort mujhe nahi tum logo ko hai…..mai toh hamesha kehta ho ki cid chod doh magar aisa hua toh nahi na abb tak

 **Daya: (murmur)** aur kabi hoga bhi nahi….

 **Alok:** kuch kaha tumne….

 **Daya:** nahi toh…..bs mera khana ho gya hai… abb hum chlte hai….. chlo shreya

 _Shreya nod_

 **Alok:** bs yehi kam hai subah tyar ho kr bureau chle jao aur phir pta nahi kab ghar wapis atte hai aur yeh bhi nahi pta hota ki ghar wapis ayenge bhi ja nahi

 **Sunita:** kaisi battein kr rahe hai app,….. shub shub boliyea

 **Alok:** jaise kam karenge wasa he fal milege… mere bolne se kya hoga….. kabi kabi toh mera apna ghar he mujhe bureau lagne lagta hai…

 _And he went in anger_

 **Sunita: (to herself)** pta nahi app kab bacho ke desh bhagti ke jajbe ko samjege….. ek hadse se app iss profession se itni nafrat krne lage hai ki **… (and she didn't complete her sentence)**

 _ **In car:**_

 **Shreya:** daya app mujhe btayiea ki papa hamre profession se itni nafrat kyu karte hai… koi wajah toh zaror hai ajj tak apne mujhe nahi btaya magar please abb toh btayeia….

 **Daya:** ….. bhua ji **(acp wife)** ko kissi raghu name ke criminal ne mar diya tha jo ki acp uncle ka dushman tha tab se papa ko yehi lagta hai ki agar bhua ki shadi ek cid officer ke sath na hoi hoti toh ajj who zinda hoti…. Magar maut toh kabi kissi waqt bhi kissi ko a sakti hai….. bs oss din se he…

Shreya: toh isliye papa … **(to daya)** Sab thik ho jayega

 **Daya:** kya thik hoga shreya.. humne papa ko kitni bar samjne ki koshish ki hai ki jo bhi hua tha os mai cid profession ki koi galti nahi hai…

 **Shreya:** daya app udas mat hoyiea….

 _ **In bureau**_

 _A fine day in bureau all were busy in their respective work when salunkhe came and invite all officers for a party which will be going on next day in evening….. all are excited_

 **Acp:** lekin salunkhe party kis khushi mai hai

 **Salunkhe :** boss aise he bahut time ho gya tha koi party nahi ki thi toh maine aur mere dono bêto ne socha ki kyu na ek party ho jaye…..

 **sachin:** ha sir yeh sahi hai

 **Salunkhe:** sab ko ana hai…..

 **All:** yes sir

 _ **Daya house:**_

 _Purvi was in her room busy in a video call on her laptop ….. her room is totally messed with clothes_

 **Purvi: (irritating)** tumhe toh meri koi dress pasnd he nahi a rahi **(showing him through laptop)**

 **Kavin** : toh thik hai kal hum chlte hai shopping ke liye….. koi achi si dress lai ke ayenge…

 **Purvi:** yeh sab toh ashi hai…. Aur wase bhi hamra kal kon sa off hai

 **Kavin:** ashi hai…. Magar kuch new try kro …wase maine toh leave lai li hai party ki preparation mere upar hai

 **Purvi:** wahoo cool ha….. **( made a face)** magar phir tum mere liye time kaise nikaloge

 **Kavin:** tumhre liye toh time he time hai mere pass meri jann…. **(purvi blush)** tum bs ha toh bolo

 **Purvi:** **(in loving tone)** hum bhi apka sath pane ke liye betab rehte hai janeman

 **Kavin:** abb toh tum bhi filmy style mai bolne lagi ho… mera kuch toh asar hua lagta hai **(raising his collar)**

 **Purvi:** **(with curve smile)** kuch nahi bahut hua hai….

 _But Alok called purvi from outside of her room_

 **Purvi:** by abb mai ja rahi ho papa bula rahe hai…

 **Kavin:** magar hamre paln ka kya?

 **Purvi:** mai ready ho kal leave lai longi

 **Kavin:** good

 **Purvi:** by

 **Kavin:** by love you jann **(gave her a flying kiss)**

 **Purvi:** by love u 2

 _Purvi shut the laptop and_ _ **(murmur)**_ _pta nahi abb ghar mai kon sa bomb fatne wala hai…_

 **Alok:** **(in high tone)** Purvi

 **Purvi :** a rahi ho papa

 _And she came outside_

 **Alok:** kitni der se awaj de raha ho

 **Purvi:** ha papa thodi busy thi,,,,…

 **Alok:** kabi yeh bhi keh diya kro ki free ho bs cid mai kam he kam….. apni halat dekhi hai….

 **Purvi:** papa free bhi toh mai hoti ho tab app apne business mai busy hote hai… aur mai ashi khasi ho..abb btayiea koi kam tha..

 **Alok:** ha ha hamesha mai he galat hota ho aur tum sab sahi,,…..

 **Acp:** bs bhi kr alok

 **Purvi:** uncle app kab aye

 **Acp:** bs abi he

 **Alok:** issi liye toh mai tujhe abi bula raha tha

 **Salunkhe** : hum tumhre papa ko party ka invitation dene aye hai

 **Alok:** mujhe nahi chayiea…. Purvi ko he de doh

 **Salunkhe:** purvi toh already invited hai….. hum toh alok tere liye aye hai…aur bhabi ji kaha hai

 **Alok:** woh ghar par nahi hai

 **Acp:** alok tujhe apni puri family ke sath party mai ana hai

 **Alok:** mai nahi a paonga

 **Salunkhe:** kya yr….. phir wahi bat….. apne best friend ko mana karega….. **(point to acp)**

 **Alok:** mana nahi kr raha ho mai sirf

 _Acp cuts him_

 **Acp:** dekh sab a rahe hai tujhe bhi ane hai tu inkar nahi kr sakta…. Agar tu nahi aya toh hamri dosti khtm bs

 **Alok:** yeh kya bat hoi har bat pai dosti khtm krne ki dhamki dete ho….. pehle aise he dhamki de kr daya ko cid join ki aur phir tune aur daya mil ke purvi ko bhi cid mai lai gye aur phir daya shreya ki shadi bhi tumne he karwai thi… **(in anger)""**

 **Acp:** **(murmur)** sari zindgi yeh sab sunna padega

 **Alok:** kya '

 **Acp:** kuch nahi yr purni battein ko mat yd kiya kr….. "dekh tere bache kitne khush hai….

 **Alok:** magar mai toh nahi…..

 **Salunkhe:** yeh chod… bta abb a raha hai tu party mai?

 **Alok:** dekhoga

 **Acp:** **(think)** abb zaror ayega…. **(to alok)** asha abb hum chlte hai

 **Purvi:** uncle bethyiea….. mai coffee lai ke ati ho

 **Acp:** nahi beta ajj nahi phir kabi….. abi bahut sare invitations baki hai

 _acp and salunkhe left the house_

 _ **outside house:**_

 **salunkhe:** alok ayega zaror

 **acp:** ha dil ka bura nahi hai bs jab se reema ki maut hoi hai woh iss bat ko bhula nahi pa raha hai isliye….

 **Salunkhe:** ha…. Wase ek bat hai apne dosto ke liye woh ajj bhi kuch bhi karne ke liye tyar hai…

 **Acp:** ha salunkhe

 _ **Inside house:**_

 **Purvi:** papa app jayenge abb party mai…

 **Alok:** mai waha par sabki shakle dekhne jaoga sab cid wale he honge…..

 **Purvi:** kya papa app bhi hamesha cid walo ke piche pade rehte hai…. Abb app man bhi lijiyea ki yeh profession best hai…

 **Alok:** dimag kharab hai tum sab ka…

 **Purvi:** **(to herself)** papa app jitna gusa marji kr lo magar apke dosto ko bhi apko manna khoob ata hai….. app jayegne toh zaror itna toh mai apko janti ho….. **(with smirk)**

 **End of this chapter…. How's starting… I think not too good but also not bad one..next chapter with kavi love.. please now give your precious reviews in review box to feel me glad….. tc all… by**


	2. Chapter 2

**today's my all updates specially for "purvi birthday" so enjoy it…..**

 _ **Thanks esha : my first reviewer on this story**_

 _ **Thanks krissane d'souza, rajvigirl, mithi, crazyforkavidareya, ravu161**_

 _ **Thanks icoco girl, mahesh15, love rachana and gaurav forever**_

 _ **Thanks loveukavin: a big thanks for ur lovely review and support and also liked your word sis…. Keep smiling**_ __

 _ **Thanks guestnl:you are the one who always with me on my whole stories… thanks dear for each and every review….. thanks for being here also dear…. Love u… I know ur name is rita…. Am I right….? And please one request for you please add ur account on ff…and thanks for liking my kavi stories**_

 _ **Thanks ad Angelina, mahimahal, bhumi98, anayaj**_

 _ **Thanks drizzle1640, jasdeep**_

 _ **Thanks levisha: loved ur review so much… god bless u…**_

 _ **Thanks shweta, anubhab kavin fan, tejsum**_

 _ **Thanks ritika: I will try to write more on kavi….:)**_

 _ **Thanks andy**_

 _ **Thanks anna: I updated purvi ma'am birthday os… please read it….**_

 _ **Now lets move to story…..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 _It was morning time Purvi went to kavin home…. She was standing outside of his home waiting for him when saloni came to her….. she was returning from mandir….. she called purvi.._

 **Saloni:** arre purvi beta tu yaha. Yaha kyu ruki hai andar a

 **Purvi: (managed to speak)** ha aunty,….. woh mujhe kavin sir se koi file chayiea thi toh maine unko phone krke bol diya hai bs abi atte he honge…

 **Saloni:** woh sab toh thik hai tu andar toh a sakti hai…. Tera apna ghar hai…..

 _A curved smile came to purvi face after hearing these words… unwillingly she didn't control herself and smiled continuously_

 **Saloni:** kya bat hai beta bhut khush lag rahi ho ajj…..

 **Purvi:** ha.. ha bs aise he…. Mai aise he khush rehti ho hamesha….

 _Saloni smiled….. kavin also came out of his home and saw his mother stood near his lady love….. he surprised bit and murmur to himself "pta nahi purvi ne kya kaha hoga maa se ghar ke bahar rukne ke liye" he came near to them….._

 **Saloni:** kavin agar agge se purvi aye toh osse ghar ke bahar mat khada rakhna…. Andar bula laina….. mana ki bureau mai teri junior hai magar hamre family relation bhi toh hai….

 **Kavin:** ji mom….

 **Purvi:** asha abb mai chlti ho aunty…

 **Saloni:** ha magar woh file toh lai kavin se jis kam ke liye ai thi….

 _Kavin asked purvi through face expression.. "which file" and she responding back in same manner " manage it"_

 **Kavin:** maa woh file mai bureau mai bhol gya tha…. Mai waha par ja kar purvi ko de doga…

 **Saloni:** thik hai… asha sun.. tum dono bureau he ja rahe ho toh sath mai chle jana….

 **Kavin: (like a obeyed boy)** ji mom …

 **Saloni: (to purvi)** ajj party mai zaror ana…..

 **Purvi :** ji aunty…..

 _Purvi touched her feets and she blessed her and gave her parsad and kavin too… then she moved to her home and soon entered inside… kavi was standing there…._

 **Kavin:** purvi ki bachi… mujhe fasa diya…. Mujhe toh itni jaldi koi excuse bhi nahi ata

 **Purvi:** toh mai kya karti… aunty achank se a gai…..

 **Kavin:** asha abb niklte hai isse pehle ki koi aur dekhe..

 **Purvi: (copying him)** niklte hai… koi vehicle toh lai kr auo hum paidl jayega kya…

 **Kavin:** copy krti hai mera.. copy cat kahi ki….

 **Purvi:** apni fight band kr aur jaldi se ja…

 **Kavin:** kaha par

 **Purvi:** kavin bike lai kr auo na

 **Kavin:** paidl chlte hai…. Walk bhi ho jayegi aur sath mai dono fit bhi rahege … kya kehti ho…..

 **Purvi: (frustrated)** tum paidl a jana … mai taxi se ja rahi ho.. by…

 _Saying this she turned and put her first step when kavin hold her wrist…._

 **Kavin:** aise kaise jane doh… ek minute mai bike lai kr ata ho…

 **Purvi: (turned to him)** k.. ek minute tak he wait krogi….

 **Kavin: (bend in front of her)** ohkay mam'm

 **Purvi:** your time start now…

 _Kavin ran inside house and start his bike quickly and parked bike within one minute near purvi… kavin "check the time"_

 _With a jump purvi sat behind him put her one hand on his shoulder and wrapped other hand around his waist….bike moved with a jerk… now their bodies are touching…... their love and fun day begins now….._

 _ **Salunkhe home inside:**_

 _Salunkhe and dushyant were on dining table with their breakfast….. saloni came to them and gave them parsad…_

 **Salunkhe:** tumhara shaibjada abi abi ghar se gya hai… maine bola bhi ki party ki tyari kr lo magar ajj ke din he osse important kam yad a gya

 **Saloni:** ha mujhe mila tha…. Bahar abi…. Purvi ke sath

 **Dushyant:** purvi yaha par kya kar rahi thi,,?

 **Saloni:** osse koi file chayiea thi aur app log hamesha kavin ke piche mat pada kro….. jaldi wapis a jayega….

 **Salunkhe:** huhh

 **Dushyant:** papa relax

 **Salunkhe:** bhut ghumyia hai osne hame….. abb osse thoda serious hone ko bola

 **Saloni:** thik hai abi app shant rahyiea….

 **Saloni:** purvi bhut sweet hai….."

 **Dushyant:** kyu…..?

 **Saloni:** kyu ka kya matlab sweet hai toh hai….. ….. wase agar mera ek aur beta hota toh mai oski shadi purvi se he karwati…..

 **Dushyant:** mom hum dono bhai kam hai jo app ek aur ki demand kr rahi ho….. aur wase abb ho bhi nahi sakta..

 **Saloni:** kya.! Beshrm kahi ka…. Kaisi battein kr raha hai maa baap ke samne….

 **Dushyant:** Maine toh sirf apki bat ka jawab diya hai iss se jayda kuch nahi…. Wase yeh bat galat hai app purvi ki shadi krwane ke liye ek aur beta mang rahi hai **(he said in teasing way)**

 **Saloni:** mujhe purvi bhut pasnd hai isliye bol rahi ho….wase tu kyu nahi kar laita purvi se shadi

 _Dushyant coughed_

 **Salunkhe:** kaisi battein kr rahi ho tum….

 **Saloni:** kyu ….! Tumhe purvi ashi nahi lagti…

 **Salunkhe:** nahi" … bhut pyari bachi hai….. aur mere khas dost toh nahi magar dost ki beti toh hai…

 **Saloni:** haa tabi toh mai bol rahi ho….

 **Dushyant:** mom abb bhi na kuch bhi bolte ho

 **Saloni:** kyu kya burai hai os mai…

 **Dushyant:** mom please purvi bhut ashi hai magar mera aur purvi ka koi match nahi hai….

 **Saloni:** ( **teased him)** tumhari nazar kabi ishita se hatti nahi aur woh tujhe ha bolti nahi… " pta nahi kab teri shadi dekh paogi… wase agar tere papa acp sir se tere aur ishita ke rishte ke bare mai bat kare toh woh manna nahi krege

 **Dushyant: (bit serious)** mom mai chahta ho ki ishita khud iss rishte ke liye ha bole…. Mai oske upar kisi tarah ka dabaw nahi dalna chata….

 **Saloni:** thik hai jaisi tumhari marji….. **(in sad tone)** wase purvi ko apni ghar ki bahu banne ka mera sapna ek sapna ban kr he reh jayega/…..tu ishita ke pyar mai pagal hai aur kavin osne hame yeh chance he nahi diya….!

 _Someone called them their breakfast almost done so they left their discussion In mid way and went from there_

 _ **Kavi side:**_

 **Purvi: (in happy tone) :** wase kuch bhi kaho jo maja bike pai ata hai na woh car mai nahi hai…

 **Kavin:** ha lovers ke liye khas krke.

 **Purvi:** ha…

 _suddenly she yelled kavin stop.. kavin stopped the bike with a great jerk because bike was on its full speed.._

 **kavin:** **(in questioning tone)** kya hua… ?

 **purvi:** samne dekho **(point to a direction )** golgapas (pani puri )

 **kavin:** oh god purvi…. Tumne iske liye bike rukwai…..

 **purvi:** ha … chlo mera bhut dil hai khane ka

 **kavin:** purvi itni subah subah tum golgapas khaogi

 **purvi:** kyu abb mahurt asha nahi hai kya….?

 **Kavin:** purvi yeh street food khana band kro… aur betho hum abi shopping ke liye chl rahe hai…

 **Purvi:** no.. I love street food…. Aur mujhe khana hai toh matlab khana hai…..

 **Kavin: (frustrated)** yeh teri health ke liye thik nahi hai

 **Purvi: (ignoring his words and grabbed his hand)** chlo….please

 **Kavin:** toh tum nahi maogi

 **Purvi: (blinking her eyes)** nahi

 **Kavin:** ek minute bike park kr doh

 **Purvi:** ha

 _Purvi dragged him forcefully with her to stall side and asked him for making golgapas_

 **Person:** madam 2 plate lago kya….?

 **Kavin: (immediately)** nahi ek he….

 **Purvi:** ek kyu….

 **Kavin:** mujhe nahi khana

 **Purvi: (made a face)** thik hai bhayia ek he doh

 _After few minutes she was enjoying her golgapas in full pleasure ….once again he asked to kavin but he denied_

 **Purvi:** tum kyu nahi khate

 **Kavin:** mujhe fit rehna hai…. Tumhri tarah nahi ki yaha par aise stall dekho khana lag jao

 **Purvi: (slowly slapped to her forehead** _)_ oh no kavin…. Tum ladke ho kr itne conscious ho aur meri taraf dekho ladki ho kr bhi kha rahi ho

 **Kavin:** tabi toh bol raha ho mat khao…. Ek din itni moti ho jaogi ki bike par beth nahi paogi…

 **Purvi: (pouted while eating)** toh phir tum mujhe chod doge kya….?

 **Kavin: (pulling her toward him)** aisa kabi nahi hoga….

 **Purvi:** toh issi khushi mai ek kha lo…. She fed him a golgapa forcefully

 **Kavin:** yeh kya kiya…

 **Purvi:** kuch nahi….. mera ho gya abb chlo yaha se…..

 _ **in mall:**_

 **Kavin:** tum dekho kon si dress achi hai

 **Purvi:** yaha par toh sab achi hai

 **Kavin:** toh thik hai sabi lai laite hai

 **Purvi:** very funny… bill kon pay krega…?

 **Kavin: (bending in front of her)** arre hum hai na apki khidmat ke liye

 **Purvi :** tum bhi na

 **Kavin :** arre yr abb jaldi kro…. Phir mujhe ghar ja kr arrangements bhi toh krne hai… agar jara si bhi gadbad hoi toh mere pita shri mera halwa bana denge

 **Purvi:** ha jaldi jaldi se koi dress choose krte hai

 _After some time they choose two dresses one in off white color anarkali suit and second one purple color dress,,….. kavin came with a sari…_

 **Kavin:** yeh kaisi hai?

 **Purvi:** sari….. abb tum mujhe sari pehan ke party mai ane ke liye bologe

 **Kavin:** tumhare liye nahi…. Oske liye… actually mai kam ka sara burden oske upar chod ke aya ho aur woh toh kahi ati jati nahi hai toh phir ajj oske pass pehne ke liye kuch asha nahi hoga

 **Purvi:** ha achi hai lai lo

 **Kavin hugs her :** thanks purvi mujhe samjne ke liye… **(to purvi)** asha mai yeh dresses pack krwa ke lata ho

 **Purvi: (to herself)** tumhare liye kuch bhi kavin

 _Kavin paid the bill and they came out of mall and went to a ice cream parlor,….. they enjoyed ice cream with fun and little chat…. Then kavin dropped purvi at her home and went to his house_

 _ **This chapter is done…. No worries , tensions in this chapter…but next came with a bang… so wait for it….**_

 _ **By tc all**_


End file.
